El dios de la muerte
by sayaaomes
Summary: ser un ser que siempre pasa momentáneamente en la vida de los seres, siempre había sido fácil para Sesshomaru, más llegó un ser que logró bajarlo de su frialdad y tristeza, verla crecer y velar por ella. encontrarla al borde de ser recogida por el lo hará cambiar... acompañen a sesshomaru y a Kagome en esta nueva aventura
1. Chapter

En el mundo hay muchos dioses de la muerte, uno solo no puede con toda la humanidad, entre todos, se contaba a sesshomaru como el más frío y sin amor a la humanidad, siempre se le dibujaba con una guadaña más el usaba una espada, Sesshomaru ya rondaba por los 3000 años o hasta más, mas mostraba una figura joven y fresca, a diferencia de como los veían la muerte podía caminar entre los mortales, así estaba al pendiente de sus límites de vida, centrándose en el año de las épocas feudales se encontraba a este ser caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, en eso un pergamino llegó volando envuelto en fuego, en el se leían 3 nombres y el soltó el papel mientras esté lo dirigía al lugar donde ocurriría ese deseo, al llegar vio a una pareja ser atacados por un monstruo el veía todo cautelosamente hasta el momento en que fueron asesinados y posteriormente devorados por ese ser, antes de ser devorados los corto con su espada capturando sus almas y guardandolas en un cofre en el cual se veía como si fueran mariposas, solo faltaba una pero no veía esa alma, hasta que escucho un llanto entre la malesa estaba un pequeño bultito con una tela de prosedencia humilde pero cálida, la bebé se veía hambrienta, calculaba que no había comido en ese día, la pequeña al verlo a sus ojos se vio un pequeño resplandor, él sabía que debía tomar su alma mas en ese momento el pergamino cambio y solo salían los 2 nombres de los adultos que ya tenía y se quemaba entonces vio que esa pequeña estaba destinada a ser salvada, más nadie llegaba por ella, la pequeña a lo mucho tenía una semana de vida, no podía dejarla ahí, así que encontra de todas las leyes que él tenía, la tomo en brazos y camino hacia la aldea más cerca que había...

"En el camino, veía a la pequeña, toda ella irradiaba paz, sentía que no se podia alejar de ella y eso lo frustrabas no dejaba de verla y tocarla, hasta que ella con su pequeña manita le sujetaba el dedo y le sonreía mostrándole unos ojos tan vivos y brillantes en los que se hundió profundamente -¿Que haré con tigo?- al decir eso vio una aldea, veía mujeres con sus hijos, y el se empezo a mentalizarse en las necesidades de la pequeña... Al llegar llamo por la encargada una mujer de edad algo madura llamada kaede -necesitara una nodriza, yo vendré a verla cada 3 días protege a... kagome- decía mientras le entregaba la pequeña a la mujer, y veía en la tela el nombre de la pequeña bordado, -si señor...-, -mi nombre es Sesshomaru... Proteja a mi protefida- al decir esto el hombre vio a la pequeña y ambos se sonrieron llendose de ese lugar... Volvería cuando Kagome no necesitará la leche de una madre...

-1 año después-  
"-teno sesshoadu- gritaba una pequeña criatura de un año mientras un el señor solo sonreía al ver como la llamaba la torpe lengua de la pequeña -kagome... Me alegra verte- decía mientras está se aferraba a su pierna -kag... Buena beba- decía la pequeña, recibiendo un peluche en forma de oso departe de este hombre -buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru- saludaba una mujer de pelo negro -yukiji...- decía el demonio -señor... Me iré del pueblo con mi familia, y nadie podrá cuidar de kagome... Nadie en el pueblo la acepta además de mi familia y lo sabe...ella ya no necesita el pecho materno, puede llevársela y que ella cresca con usted- decía la mujer algo tímida ya que el ser frente a ella era imponente y era cierto lo que decía la mujer, nadie en el pueblo aceptaba a Kagome ya que era una boca más que alimentar según lo veían así muchos -nos iremos hoy mismo, prepara sus pertenencias- demandó el ser mirando como la pequeña era rechazada por varios niños -kagome...- la llamo y a esto la pequeña camino lenta y algo torpe a su lado -nos iremos hoy... Tú vendrás con migo despídete de las personas diles adiós- en eso yukiji llegó con un pequeño morral con la ropa de la niña y se despidió de Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, -adios ia ukiti- decía la pequeña mientras le decía adiós con su pequeña manita.

Continuará...

 **Hola a todos... Y dirán está loca tiene mucha imaginación pero no actualiza los otros... Quise escribir este antes de que alguien más lo imaginara y pues ustedes digan continua? Bueno ya veremos... Saya-aomes fuera paaaaaz saludos desde México**


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"Sesshomaru caminaba con la niña en brazos, para el era muy ligera pero no podía tenerla cargando todo el día y más teniendo en cuánta su trabajo, frente a él un ser bicefalo se encontraba echado en el pasto -kagome... Despierta- decía el ser mirando a los ojos a la pequeña, la acercó al bicefalo, más al hacerlo la pequeña empezó a llorar asustando al youkai y a la criatura -no te hará nada, es bueno... Tranquila-decia luego de darle unas palmadas en una de las cabezas, la niña lo miraba dudosa más este ser se acercaba suavemente a la niña bajando sus dos cabezas, -ah-uhn- decía la pequeña y el ser solo se restregaba en su pecho, ya después Sesshomaru la sentó en la silla y el atrás de ella abrazándola mientras este ser empezaba a volar./p  
p dir="ltr"-2 años-br / Una pequeña corría como loca justo detrás de un papiro de muerte, mientras un agitado youkai iba detrás de ella, el aunque la escondía de sus compañeros ella salía a relucir, Kagome era una niña muy activa y aunque parecían padre he hija nadie podía evitar girar su rostro para ver a Kagome ya que está demostraba una energía cegadora -kagome... Demonios esperame- entonces la niña se frenó, frente a ella un incendio -aqui teño sesshomadu- decía la pequeña mirando como varios cuerpos salían quemados, no era la primera vez que veía muertes y más como seguidora de sesshomaru -esperame aquí Kagome ya lo sabes- decía sesshomaru mientras se volvía invisible a los ojos humanos y entraba para empezar a recoger almas, -vaya sesshomaru... Me alegro verte por aqui- decía un joven de pelo plateado como el de el más el tenía unas orejas en su cabeza y una ropa roja -inuyasha, no esperaba verte aqui-remarco sesshomaru recolectando las almas de una anciana que quedó entre los humos. -ya vez uno paseando se encuentra cualquier cosa ¿Y sigues salvando niños o ya tomas sus almas?- decia inuyasha burlón ya que él sabía el origen de Kagome, un par de veces las llegó a cuidar, -con kagome tengo suficiente... La parte difícil son los pañales por si me quieres ayudar- decía sesshomaru viendo como inuyasha tomaba el alma de un niño de 7 años -no gracias... La verdad se nota que la niña te hizo bien... Jamás habías sido así de comunicativo hasta que ella llego-. Después de reguntar las almas ambos hombres salieron de ahí y avanzaron a donde estaba Kagome sentada -sesshomaru,¿no le hará falta algún amigo?- decía inuyasha al verla sentada al lado de ah-uhn, para los ojos normales invisible, para Kagome no -si salvas a un niño así como Kagome ven a una visita de juegos- se burló sesshomaru -inutacha, teñod sesshomadu- gritó la niña corriendo a hacia ambos hombres -vamos Kagome es hora de que comamos- decía sesshomaru avanzando -¿inutacha no venda?- preguntó la pequeña -si el quiere que lo haga-, -si me invitas si-, -code-grito la pequeña mientras ambos empezaban a correr y sesshomaru solo observaba "emtiene 2 años, y no sé cuanto tiempo le quede, no he vuelto a ver un nombre desaparecer del pergamino de la muerte así como ella... Cuando ella se vaya, yo me quedaré solo otra vez"/em pensaba deprimido. Después de un rato de jugar Kagome se quedó dormida en brazos de sesshomaru -teñod sesshomadu... Lo quiedo mucho- pronunció la pequeña dormida -hay sesshomaru, y ¿no has pensado en llevarla a un lugar donde ella pueda vivir como humana?- pregunto inuyasha con un pedazo de carne en la boca -en su tiempo la lleve a varias aldeas, nadie la quería, nusiquiera en la que detecte era su aldea, y en diferentes tiempos quise dejarla con alguien, parecía como si sus corazones estuvieran cerrados, nadie quería a una niña huérfana aún si les prometía dinero- deci sesshomaru tomando un sorbo de sake -que mal, bueno tienes compañía, aunque... Naaaa olvidalo- resto inuyasha -¿Que pasará cuando llegue su tiempo?- dijo Sesshomaru -si... ¿Tú serás capaz de recoger su alma o dejaras que alguien la tomé?-, -no lo se... Lo sabré cuando llegue su tiempo. Por ahora es mejor ignorarlo- soltó sesshomaru mirando a la pequeña dormir, siguió platicando con inuyasha hasta que -teñod sesshomadu... Popo- se escucho la voz de la pequeña, ambos hombres se miraron y una cara de cansancio se asomó en el rostro del mayor mientras el joven salía corriendo de ahí -cobarde... Ya voy kagome- inició su andar sesshomaru a la pequeña y está le miraba divertida después de limpiarla viendo la hora decidió que mejor era bañarla... Ambos estaban en una tina el con una toalla en su cintura y ella también mientras la limpiaba la pequeña jugaba con unos muñecos de baño. -kagome... ¿Te gustaría irte con alguna persona?- pregunto sesshomaru -no... Yo con teñod sesshomadu-, -ja bien pequeña... Te quedarás con migo hasta que lo desees- ya después le puso un pijama de ositos y la acostó en una cuna y el en su cama veía como la niña se dormía tranquilamente./p  
p dir="ltr"-3 años- br / Definitivamente no entendía el chiste de sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo, -kag quiere escuela... Kag quiere escuela... Kag quiere escuela... Kag qu...-, -ya te escuché Kagome...está bien... Buscaremos escuelas- tenía 2 semanas escuchando lo mismo y todo por el maldito boca floja de inuyasha br / *Flash back*br / Inuyasha había ido de visita al departamento de sesshomaru, Kagome jugaba con unas muñecas -oye sesshomaru... Kagome ya va a tener edad para entrar al preescolar ¿O no?-, -¿Que es pescolar?-,aparecio kagome al lado de inuyasha espantandolo -haaay ¿A qué hora pareciste?- pregunto sobresaltado -es un lugar Kagome en el que los niños aprenden cosas, y hacen amigos y juegan- aclaro sesshomaru sentándose en una silla al frente de inuyasha y al lado de Kagome -kag quiere ir- br / *Fin del Flash back*br / Y así inició su tortura em"maldito inuyasha"/embr / Continuará.../p 


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"Debe ser una broma de los Kamis para matarme de un maldito coraje hace 3 semanas estaba Kagome pidiendo ir al preescolar, hace una semana encontré uno que quedaba perfecto para ella y ahora estoy luchando con una niña que no sabe decidir entre una mochila de pony o de un hada -kagome... Ya elige una- hablo sesshomaru molesto -haaa pero el señor quería niños ¿o no?- se burló un inuyasha, más con la mirada que le dio sesshomaru solo atino a esconderse de tras de Kagome -señod sesshomadu... ¿Cuál le gusta?- termino preguntando la niña, ignorando a inuyasha escondido atrás de ella -mhm el hada está bien-,-siiii el hada-./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de comprar uniformes, mochilas y útiles los 3 estaban cansados inuyasha cargaba las bolsas mientras Sesshomaru cargaba a Kagome dormida, -oye sesshomaru... ¿No has visto a Kagura?- pregunto inuyasha, Kagura era otra diosa de la muerte, más está se la pasaba declarando su amor a sesshomaru -no... Y no la invoques-, dijo Sesshomaru molesto... -La vez que vio a Kagome no dudó en atacarla diciendo que se iba a robar el "amor" que le tengo a ella- dijo sesshomaru bastante molesto, y frente a ellos un papel de muerte llamándolos a los 2 en el venían escritos 5 nombres, y frente a ellos se habría un portal que los llevaba al momento de esas muertes./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar vieron una construcción que se empezaba a destruir ya que había pasado un temblor -bien a trabajar- dijo inuyasha a lo que sesshomaru puso a la pequeña en las patas de ha-uhn y sacaban sus espadas ambos metiéndose a la construcción sin que nadie los notase, ahí empezaron a recolectar las almas de esas personas casi todas eran mariposas blancas, y amarillas más de la nada antes de que sesshomaru cortase una alma un abanico lo corto atrapando una mariposa negra -hola Sesshomaru... ¿Que te trae por aquí?- decía Kagura mirando al hombre con lujuria -kagura... Veo que sigues recolectando almas perdidas-,-hay almas tan deliciosas en los diferentes tiempos que es interesante cortarlas- decía Kagura mientras recogía su abanico en el cual había varias mariposas negras pequeñas -hablando del diablo...-susurro inuyasha más fue escuchado perfectamente -mhm, estupideces- soltó sesshomaru caminando a la salida para ir por la pequeña -/p  
p dir="ltr"Al casi llegar apareció Kagura -es increíble que te manches las manos cuidando a mocosa cómo está y cargando su peso para llevarla a cada tiem...-, no pudo terminar de hablar pues un furioso ha-uhn le gruñía protegiendo a la pequeña mientras sesshomaru se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos -alejate Kagura... O yo mismo escribiré tu nombre en un papiro de muerte- después de decir eso se fue con Kagome./p  
p dir="ltr"- 4 años-/p  
p dir="ltr"La vida empezaba a generar rutinas... 6 am a levantarse y vestirse junto a kagome, desayunar y de ahí ir al preescolar, ir siguiendo los papiros, capturar almas y a las 12 regresar por Kagome ser atosigado por las mujeres llegar a casa y hacer las tareas y de ahí a disfrutar de la pequeña, -¿Que tal le va Kagome en la escuela sesshomaru?- pregunto inuyasha, mientras caminaba con sesshomaru -tal parece que bien... Ya tiene una amiga llamada sango, desgraciadamente he sido llamado 4 veces por qué Kagome plática lo que ha visto con nosotros-, decía sesshomaru mientras veía que ya era hora de ir por kagome -vamos sesshomaru... Vamos por esa niña que te ha calentado el corazón- reía inuyasha adelantándose a sesshomaru./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar a la escuela fueron examinados por todas las madres ahí -señor sesshomaru... Inuyasha- corrió la pequeña abrazándose a ambos hombres, y en eso un pergamino apareció frente a ellos y Kagome empezó a correr detrás de él y los dos hombres solo soltaron un suspiro y corrieron detrás de la pequeña abriéndose un portal frente a ellos entraron a ese tiempo, al momento de entrar el pergamino empezaba a alargarse cada vez más -es imposible...-susurro inuyasha y frente a ellos varias ráfagas de balas -es una guerra... KAGOME...-mas la niña ya estaba escondida en unos matorrales -¿Como se te ocurre traer a esa mocosa?- apareció Kagura mirando con asco a Kagome que se encontraba dibujando a ha-uhn -sesshomaru es un momento delicado- decía una mujer de pelo negro largo y lacio y ojos fríos -hola Kikyo... No sabíamos a que nos traía el papiro, de haber sabido Kagome no hubiera venido-, -esa no es excusa... Esa niña ya debería dejar de andar con ustedes... Debería estar en su tiempo y con su raza- decía kikyo, ella entendía lo que había pasado pero es no quitaba que la niña ahí no era correcto -mujeres... Si no saben nada de lo que sufrido esta pequeña no comenten... En su tiempo no tiene familia ni hogar al que llegar, y nadie en otros tiempos la quiso cuidar, además este sesshomaru no permitirá que nada le pase, y no me distraigo de mi trabajo-. Finalizado eso emprendió camino a empezar a rejuntar almas y cada ciertas veces iba a revisar a la pequeña, algunas de las veces que los soldados están por encontrar a la pequeña ah-uhn los enviaba lejos o los atacaba. Cuando los soldados fueron a descansar, los dioses se empezaron a reunir para retirarse, sesshomaru tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la colocó sobre ha-uhn y iniciaron su camino hacia el tiempo que habían elegido para vivir, -no entiendo a los seres humanos, guerras por poder y estabilidad-, decía Kagura mientras se sentaba en un sillón del hogar de sesshomaru -lo dice la mujer que controlaba cadáveres Solo por placer-decia inuyasha riéndose de la mujer que lo mataba con la mirada -y es por eso que nos dedicamos a capturar las almas oscuras- decía kikyo ya que ella había matado seres inocentes y está las capturaba en un papiro que cargaba. -y yo... Solo por ser el hermano de este imbesil y ser un ser fuerte-, -no nosotros estamos aquí porque protegimos a seres débiles y por eso quedamos atrapados aqui- 2 se reían de su miseria mientras los otros 2 se miraban con deseo de matarse -señor sesshomaru... Kagome no se siente bien- decía una Kagome mirando como los 4 se tensaba y la pequeña se desmayaba -KAGOME-/p  
p dir="ltr"CONTINUARÁ/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHola a todos... Aquí actualizando jejeje bueno quería aclarar... /strongbr / strongInuyasha y sesshomaru si son hermanos y ellos se volvieron inmortales ya que ellos sin querer protegieron a un dios de la muerte que luego aparecerá jejeje y Kagura y Kikyo ya que han matado o atacado a uno... Inuyasha captura las almas en su collar que aparece en la serie, ya después aclarere todo... Y los tiempos se refieren como que hay diferentes dimensiones en las cuales van pasando tiempos y en algunas se repiten hasta que se van alcanzando poco a poco.../strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongBueno esos es todo y espero les guste... Ayúdenme a crecer dando sus opiniones y sus votaciones sayaomes fuera paaaaaz saludos desde México 😍😍😍/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr"Sesshomaru alcanzo a tomar en brazos a la pequeña, y al tocarla pudo sentir una fiebre muy alta -La llevaré al hospital... inuyasha, toma una cobija de Kagome y trae una muda de ropa para ella-la pego a su cuerpo y salió corriendo de ahí, inuyasha fue por los encargos de sesshomaru y salió de tras de el mientras las mujeres se levantaban y se retiraban -veo que yo no tengo posibilidad de estar al lado de sesshomaru- dijo una Kagura -el hilo rojo de sesshomaru ya está atado a alguien, no pude ver a quien, pero el ya no volverá a estar solo- dijo Kikyo separándose de Kagura/p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar al hospital sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer -ALGUIEN QUE ME ATIENDA- gritó sesshomaru y en eso salió un hombre de una complexión robusta y muy alto, ojos grandes y azules, Moreno y con una calvicie que estaba saliendo a relucir -señor... Soy el doctor jinenji, no es necesario que grité así es un hospital...- decía el doctor más dejo sus palabras en el aire al ver a la pequeña La tomo de los brazos de sesshomaru y la colocó en una camilla -respirador, artificial, coloquen 10 ml de dexametazona preparen equipo de intubación y lavado pulmonar- cuando menos esperaba sesshomaru caminaba al lado del doctor contestando preguntas -alergias...-,-ninguna-,-enfermedades antes-,-catarros y una enfermedad estomacal-, -enfermedades congenitas-,-emmmmm no lo sé... Yo... La adopte es hija de unos amigos de mi familia y me la dejaron a mi cuidado-, -muy bien le llamaremos cuando los estudios estén realizados, mientras quédese en la zona de espera -SESSHOMARU...¿cómo está kagome?...- llegó inuyasha mirando como sesshomaru se quedaba mirando una puerta de cristal, -no... Lo sé... No me dejaron entrar- entonces sesshomaru se tomó los cabellos molesto -DEMONIOS... ESTABA BIEN EN LA MAÑANA QUE DIABLOS PUDO HABER PASADO-... Y entonces frente a ellos pasó un pergamino -NO... por favor que no sea ella- inuyasha lo tomo con miedo, mientras Sesshomaru cerro los ojos -no es ella...- ambos hombres soltaron el aire que tenían en los pulmones./p  
p dir="ltr"Poco después de dos horas en las que ambos hombres cada que veían un pergamino de muerte dejaban de respirar vieron salir al doctor jinenji... -doctor... ¿Cómo está mi Kagome?- pregunto sesshomaru bastante estresado -logramos estabilizarla, tuvimos que entubarla para sacar todo el líquido que tenía en sus pulmones... Y según el estudio... La niña ha inhalado mucha cantidad de bacterias corporales calcinadas... Y eso me sorprende -fuimos a una comida al aire libre... Quizás fue eso...- Dijo inuyasha, más a ambos hombres pensaron en la guerra en la que estaban. -pues entonces tengan más cuidado cuando vayan a cocinar carne, que la niña no esté cerca de la parrilla- decía el doctor no del todo convencido pero les creyó -¿Podemos verla?- pregunto sesshomaru -claro, solo necesito que me digan ¿Ustedes son pareja o algo así?- pregunto el doctor -no doctor... Somos hermanos- ambos hombres con una cara cansada de que siempre pregunten lo mismo, bien entonces lo pongo en el archivo y ustedes pueden entrar... La pequeña esta entubada así que casi no podrá hablar. Y estara aquí hasta más tardar pasado mañana- dicho esto se retiró y ambos hombres entraron a la habitación, en donde vieron a la pequeña con un tuvo en su boquita, y conectada a un aparato para sus signos vitales -creo que ya no podré cuidar de ella... -, dijo Sesshomaru acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña -sesshomaru estás loco... Solo debes revisar los papiros, sin ti Kagome estará sola y triste... ¿Donde quedaría esa pequeña?- dijo inuyasha mirando a su hermano y a la pequeña, he indirectamente vio el brillo del hilo rojo em"interesante... Quien lo diría aquí sesshomaru, tienes alguien que te pertenece" /em-eñ..sesss- Kagome abrió los ojos y vio a sesshomaru y empezó a soltar lágrimas -shhhh aquí estoy pequeña... No llores, en un rato te quitarán esto y podrás hablar no te preocupes, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza y después de 3 horas llegó una enfermera a quitarle el tubo./p  
p dir="ltr"-5 años-/p  
p dir="ltr"Desde ese día sesshomaru primero revisa el papiro, y si es un lugar peligro, la pequeña queda a cuidado de un hombre que empezó a seguir a sesshomaru llamado jaken, un buen niñero aunque sufriera las travesuras de Kagome jamás se quejaba y si era un lugar al que podían ir jaken los acompañaba, -amo bonito... La mocosa ya se durmio- dijo jaken, era un hombre de corta estatura, con los labios salidos y ojos grandes, tenía un bastón por una lesión en su pierna, el solo recibió un poco de comida y desde entonces sigue a sesshomaru desde hace años, -bien jaken... Puedes retirarte, sesshomaru se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de Kagome... Que dormía pasificamente "empequeña traviesa... Ya no te has enfermado como ese día, has demostrado ser muy fuerte"./em He inconcientemente se durmió al lado de Kagome./p  
p dir="ltr"Al despertar literalmente fue aplastado -SEÑOR SESSHOMARU... DESPIERTE ESTA NEVANDO-, -de...ja... Auch...res...pi...Auch...rar- decía sesshomaru mientras una Kagome saltaba sobre su pecho, -mire señor Sesshomaru... Vamos a jugar en la nieve, inuyasha no ha de tardar- y como si fuera invocación llegaron inuyasha y Kikyo, -vamos sesshomaru... Que tu niña quiere jugar- y se aproximó a sesshomaru -uno queriendo dormir y ustedes llegan y lo estropean todo- dijo sesshomaru -por favor señor Sesshomaru... Kagome quiere jugar en la nieve- decía Kagome mientras le hacía ojitos -mhm... Bien- dicho esto los 5 personajes iniciaron su juego en la nieve. -KAGOME...- se escucharon -sango... Hojo... Hola- Kagome corrió hacia los jóvenes dejando a los adultos sorprendidos y a un sesshomaru molesto -vengan les presentaré a mi familia- y jalo a ambos jóvenes y los acerco -sango, hojo... El es mi tío inuyasha y ella su novia Kikyo... El es mi niñero el señor Jake... Y el es mi señor Sesshomaru... El me cuida- decía Kagome muy contenta -es un placer conocerlos- hacían una reverencia -oye Kagome... ¿Y tú mamá y tu papá?- decía hojo, a lo que los adultos se pusieron tensos -mi mamá...-/p  
p dir="ltr"Continuará/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHolaa... Aquí la continuación, espero les guste y no duden en votar y comentar... Una pregunta gustan un capítulo donde se narre cosas del pasado? Prometo hacerlo más largo... Ustedes comenten un abrazo y saludos desde México Saya-aomes fuera paaaaaz un mega 😘😘😘😘😘😘 /strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Caminos duros

todos los adultos se tensaron al escuchar la pregunta del joven -mi mama falleció hace mucho junto a mi padre, el señor sesshomaru me encontró y desde ese día cuida de mi- dijo kagome mirando a sesshomaru, -perdón kag, no lo sabia- se disculpo hojo, mas eso no importo a los ojos de sesshomaru ese mocoso, debía morir, había echo llorar a su pequeña kagome -sesshomaru, tal parece que a ese mocoso le gusta tu niña no crees- decia inuyasha burlón, mas de la nada se escucho un golpe y se vio a inuyasha en el suelo inconciente -PERDON TIOOO- se escucho el grito de kagome, los 3 niños habían iniciado una gerra de bolas de nieve mas la bola que hizo kagome tenia una piedra y fue a dar en la cabeza del inu. Los pequeños jugaban tranquilamente a la atenta mirada de los adultos, después de unas horas todos se despidieron y se retiraron. -señor sesshomaru... ¿le cayeron bien mis amigos?- pregunto kagome, -mhm... Kagome, tienes que dormir-decía sesshomaru mirando como la pequeña se acurrucaba en su cama para descansar un rato, -señor sesshomaru... La mocosa de Kagome ¿ya va a empezar a dormir en un cuarto aparte?- pregunto yaken al entrar a la sala y ver cómo sesshomaru miraba unos planos de remodelación -jaken... Vete a descansar- el pobre hombre sufrió un escalofrío y se metió a su habitación.

-6 años-

ahora si no puedo con esto... -por favor señor sesshomaru, están bonito y pequeño...-,-vamos sesshomaru... De todas formas es un miembro de la familia ¿no lo crees?-, un perro... Un MALDITO CACHORRO era el causante de esta conmoción... -kagome...- más la pequeña tomo en brazos al perrito y miró con unos ojos de súplica al youkai -has lo que quieras... Esta será mi ruina-,-SIIIIII- tanto inuyasha como Kagome brincaban de emoción, con el pequeño cachorro negro, y ojos azules a su vista era macho... En ningún momento sintió cuando ambos payasos lo tomaron de las manos y lo jalaron a una tienda de mascotas para comprar lo que el estupido perro necesitaba -buenas tardes... En qué les puedo ayudar- dijo la vendedora mirando a ambos hombres con una mirada de lujuria -necesitamos una cama para perro, correa, premios, alimento y trastes de alimentación- decía inuyasha ignorando la mirada de la mujer -y un collar que tenga su nombre- dijo kagome... Algo en la mujer no le gustaba, la mujer se metió a conseguir todo para el perro y volvió luego de un rato -señor sesshomaru... Baje tantito- dijo la pequeña cuando la mujer regreso -el hombre se inclinó y solo sintió los labios de Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla -lo quiero mucho- dijo Kagome luego de ver como el hombre se quedó de piedra y la mujer lo miro con reprobación. A los ojos de inuyasha, un brillo en los dedos de la pareja.

Al recibir las cosas y retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, sesshomaru vio como la pequeña ponía la cama del perro a un lado de su cama, el perro se llamará Kiba ya tenía su placa y su collar rojo puso los tazones en la cocina, y ella se puso a hacer su tarea... -niña del infierno... Para que quiero un maldito perro cochino...- más la oración de jaken quedó en el aire, ya que sesshomaru lo miro con odio, el cachorro estaba a un lado de Kagome masticando una carnaza para sus colmillos.

Al día siguiente sesshomaru llevo a Kagome a su escuela, un colegio prestigioso, más Kagome quería que Kiba los acompañase ahí se veía sesshomaru con un perro, al llegar a la escuela y dejar a la niña, apareció un papiro... -me vas a tener que acompañar, cachorro- camino hasta donde el papiro lo guío, un accidente automovilístico, y ahí estaba un ser que esperaba jamás volver a ver... El ser que le había otorgado está inmortalidad... -tiempo sin verte, sesshomaru... ¿Que tal la parternidad?- se burló este ser... -naraku...más de 700 años...- dijo Sesshomaru, mirando al hombre de largo cabello negro, ojos rojos, con una piel de estilo maldril... -¿y tu hermano?- pregunto -todo bien...-, vaya Sesshomaru te has echo conversador más aún no me dices que tal te va con la niña...- dijo Naraku sonriéndole -bien... Es una niña muy inteligente...- dijo Sesshomaru viendo como Naraku, despojaba de su alma a una mujer embarazada, más no vio el alma del bebé adentrarse en una perla que Naraku manejaba -sabes sesshomaru... Jamás un nombre como el de ella se borró así... Algunos se borran en el proceso o en el camino, pero borrarse en el momento de que un ser tomara su alma es interesante-, decía Naraku después de haber terminado su trabajo le hizo una seña a sesshomaru para caminar -mi amigo... Sabes que el mundo tiene miles de épocas, y en esas épocas todo cambia poco a poco... La niña que salvaste era de una época feudal, más he aquí, en una época 500 años adelantada, y tú sesshomaru, eres de 800 años en el pasado del de tu niña, y aquí estas- decía mientras frente a ellos aparecían muchos portales de fondo negro -lo se Naraku... Pero veo que nada cambio, con ella aquí, las épocas no se han mezclado ni alterado- decía sesshomaru, mirando a un punto sin sentido -mi amigo... Tu niña, está marcada por un dios de la muerte... Ella está destinada a ser como nosotros, tu deber es cuidarla y saber quién es el dios que la marco... Y cuál será su alma correspondiente...- decía Naraku acariciando al cachorro -podriamos decir que Kagome es como inuyasha, mitad humano y mitad dios, un ser perfectamente imperfecto- dijo Naraku... -naraku... Nos volveremos a ver, ¿Cierto?- pregunto sesshomaru levantándose al ver que era hora de ir por la pequeña -si sesshomaru, no lo dudes... Tengo que conocer a esa pequeña- dicho esto Naraku se metió a un portal y de ese portal salieron muchos papiros de muerte y frente a él, uno en especial, que lo dirigía a la escuela, tomo al cachorro en sus brazos y corrió lo más que pudo y al llegar, vio como los bomberos trataban de apagar las llamas, veía niños que salían de las llamas, más no había rastros de Kagome -KAGOOMEEE-


End file.
